Easy come, easy go
by Death Hime
Summary: Ciel comienza a darse cuenta de que ser demonio no es tan bueno como parece... Yaoi oh yeah , SebastianxCiel/ CielxOFC/...
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí les va algo que se me ocurrió leyendo el periódico (see así es), espero les guste y no olviden dejar reviews…

… Leed…

**Capitulo 1: "Recuerdos de un pasado lejano"**

La mañana era sombría y solitaria para el joven conde. El choque del granizo contra la ventana lo había despertado hace horas. Su vida, ahora como demonio, le parecía, aunque perfecta, monótona y aburrida. Había perdido toda chispa "humana" para siempre.

Desde hace varios meses había dejado Inglaterra. La vida en medio de la nada era lo mejor. Solos él y su fiel mayordomo. Ahora comenzaba a notar ciertas cosas que siendo humano trataba de ocultar. Extrañas sensaciones y sentimientos que no regresarían, pero que él deseaba y añoraba.

El criado cruzó el umbral con paso parsimonioso y elegante, como siempre. La solemnidad de su postura le daba un aire dramático al insípido encuentro.

- Comienzo a aburrirme.-

- Entonces salga a caminar.-

- Claro, seguro el vacío será más divertido.- Respondió sarcástico levantándose.

_Nada volverá a ser como antes._ Pensaron ambos al mirar los sentimientos en los ojos del otro.

**Flash Back**

_Él conde lo miró con una sonrisa picara. El hecho de que estuviera usando un vestido lo hacia más sugerente. En los brazos de su mayordomo se dejo caer sobre las suaves y níveas sabanas de seda._

_El sirviente le quitó con suavidad y delicadeza la incomoda peluca, para luego quitarle el incomodo y rígido vestido que lo cubría._

_El adolescente por su parte se dejaba hacer y a pesar de la situación no podía evitar el hacerse el duro de mente y de corazón._

_Sebastian pronto se alejo unos centímetros para contemplar el cuadro. El joven de solo 12 años yacía leve sobre las sabanas, usando ropa interior femenina, la cual le daba un toque de inocencia y culpabilidad maliciosa, que se mezclaban muy bien, junto a esa mirada seductoramente sulfurada._

_El mayordomo lo miraba y sonreía gustoso ante sus oscuros pensamientos, desconocidos para el chico que no aguantaba aquella dulce tensión en el ambiente._

_- Es delicioso…_

_- ¿El qué?…- Preguntaba ahora mirando al cielo evitando pensar en sus deseos e impulsos del momento._

_- El tenerlo a mi disposición…- Respondió acercándose y posándose sobre él._

_- Yo no estoy a tu disposición.- Dijo tajante mirándolo a los ojos. Los rojos de su sirviente lo hipnotizaban y lo llevaban a la perfección y lejanía de estrellas y nebulosas, en un cuadro carmesí y sicodélico._

_- Entonces…- Interrumpió su enunciado para besarlo suavemente-. ¿No podré continuar?.- Lo besó nuevamente, de manera leve y continua, pequeños contactos que aumentaban la necesidad de más en el menor-. ¿Puedo?-. Dijo desatando hábilmente el corsé que aprisionaba al chico, mientras lo besaba apasionado, mientras el joven intentaba tomar las riendas de la situación, sin lograrlo._

_El pelinegro apresó a su joven amo entre sus estilizados y fuertes brazos, lo besó con dulzura y salivad, saboreando cada milímetro de esos suaves y finos labios. El joven por su parte disfrutaba el momento, buscando continuar, abriéndose paso entre las ropas del mayor…_

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿Sucede algo bocchan?- Preguntó el mayordomo sin mirarlo fijamente.

- Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió serio quitando de su mente aquellos recuerdos perfectos.

- Es que se me ha quedado mirando así hace varios minutos.- Respondió serio todavía.

El joven Phantomhive, esperaba que, como antes solia pasar, esa discusión menor los llevara a algo más. Pero eso no ocurrió. El mayordomo se sentó junto a la ventana a ver caer el granizo. Ciel salió y se dejó cubrir por los pequeños hielos que rozaban su rostro con dureza.

-~Ah… ¿Cuándo me dejarás ir contigo?, ya soy mayor, necesito ir. ¿Por qué dejas ir a Ronnie y a mi no?… Hermanito please.- Rogaba la pelirroja a su hermano de cabellos similares.

- No… Aún no estás lista…

- Si no me dejas te robaré las fotos de ese tipo feo…me las quedaré para mi…

- ~Sebas-chan es mio! No le digas feo o te partiré en miles de pedacitos!- Vociferó exasperado meneando su motosierra.

- Grell…eres como una hermana.-

- ¿Una hermana linda?- Preguntó ilusionado mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes en una sonrisa.

- ¡No! Una hermana fea y gorda.- Respondió parándose frente a él, intentando alcanzar su altura con el rostro.

- ~Ah! Que cruel eres con tu pobre hermana.- Dijo acongojado.

- Gorda! Gorda! Gorda y fea!.- Le gritó enrabiada.

- ¡No sigas!- Dijo al punto del llanto-. Está bien, irás conmigo esta vez, pero si le echas un ojo a **MI** ~Sebas-chan te destruiré.- Dijo por fin, hastiado y adolorido.

- Yeah!… Te quiero hermanito… Eres la hermana más bella y preciosa de todo este mundo y de toda esta sección! I - LOVE - YOU!- Gritó abrazandolo del cuello.

- Espero que hayas escuchado bien lo que te dije… Si te atreves a solo mirar a Sebas-chan te mataré Eloisa Sutcliff.- Amenazó.

- Lo sé. Es solo tuyo y de nadie más… A pesar de lo sexy que sea…- Dijo acercandose a una fotografia junto al escritorio.

- ~Ah!

El joven avanzó unos pasos en el jardín. El granizo hacia que su mirada rojiza fuera más brillante y bella. Sus ojos parecían dos rubíes, rubíes que antes fueron un par de perfectos zafiros.

**Flash Back**

_Sin necesidad de golpear entró en la sala. Su amo dormitaba en su sillón tras el escritorio. El dirigir la empresa, el estudiar, el resolver casos demandados por la reina y la rivalidad con el conde Trancy le comenzaban a pasar la cuenta._

_Prontó sintió unas frías manos sobre sus hombros, comenzaron a masajear suavemente sus hombros. El chico pestañeó intentando no ser advertido despierto. Sin embargo el mayordomo notó esto esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Acercó su rostro a la mejilla de su amo. Comenzó a besar cada espacio de piel allí. El joven giró su asiento para transformar esos suaves contactos en apasionados besos en su boca y cuello. El mayor se deshizo rapidamente de las ropas del menor, provocando en este desesperación y excitación. Acarició con sus frías manos cada centimetro de piel deteniendose en cierta parte para masajearla con suavidad._

_El joven cayó en la cuenta de que lo que pasaría, pasaría, y simplemense te dejó hacer, como hace algún tiempo habia comenzado a ocurrir. Un momento delicioso y esperado se acercaba, mentras la pasión y deseo se acrecentaban._

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¡NO!- Vociferó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando olvidar.

_¿Por qué?, se ha quedado conmigo, pero ya nada es igual. A esto preferiría estar muerto. Ahora soy un demonio, se supone que estos sentimientos no deberian albergarse en mi, ni en él… Entonces, aquello fue solo diversión para él… Debí saberlo, es un demonio. Solo eso…_

Finas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos como finos trozos de hielo, se apoyó en un alto y anciano árbol. Dejo su dolor ir en lágrimas que en esta ocasión no fueron limpiadas por nadie, solo fluyeron al ritmo del granizo.

- Phantomhive!- Vociferó una alegre y conocida voz.

- ¿Tú, aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido, mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con el puño de su camisa.

- ¿Phantomhive?, este es el tipo que…-

- ¡Callate!.- Le interrumpió su hermano tirándole una de sus coletas.

- ~Ah! Grell, eres peor que una hermana gorda y fea… ¡eres insoportable, gorda y fea!- Le gritó la chica arreglándose el cabello y acomodando sus lentes.

- ¿Hermana?.- Se sorprendió el conde.

- Pues si… Acaso esta perra nuca te habló de mi, su bellisima hermana ¡~Eloisa~Sucliff!¡~Death~!.- Gritó a modo de presentación la joven.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no uses mi frase de presentación!¡crea la tuya! ~Death!- Gritó golpeandola con la base de su arma.

El chico se largó a reir, por fin alguien conocido le hacia sentir bien. Grell no era precisamente lo que esperaba ni deseaba, pero su presencia y sus tipicos actos idiotas, ahora junto a su hermana le ayudaban a despejar su mente y divertirse un rato.

- ¿Donde está Sebas-chan?- Preguntó finalmente.

- Idiota!- La chica lo golpeó con su maletín rojo.- Me trajiste solo para venir a buscar a tu novio. Yo quería trabajar…¡BITCH!- Le gritó saltando al arbol en el que estaba Ciel.

El mayordomo oyó el tumulto desde el interior de la casa. Habia estado mirando todo desde hace algunos minutos. Sonrió nostalgico antes de salir.

**Flash Back**

**Sebastian Pov**

_El shinigami se deleitaba solo con tomarme fotos, parecía una diversión inútil y una obsesión infantil. Pero el verlo tan alegre con cada fotografía mia, no pude evitar el desear hacer lo mismo._

_Esa noche tras haber terminado con el caso de las incineraciones tome una vieja cámara del estudio fotográfico de ese viejo._

_Bocchan dormía placido y relajado, como nunca se le ve estando despierto. No pude resistirme a tomarle una fotografía. Acaricié su cabello mientras dormía, no me atreví a acercarme más allá de eso. No quería perturbar la paz de sus sueños._

_La imagen más perfecta fue revelada ante mis ojos, su belleza su perfección y pureza. Desearía que jamás me quitaran este preciado tesoro. Lo sé, no seré capaz de comerme su alma, por exquisita que parezca. Puedo decir que en un principio mi objetivo solo era ese, pero ahora puedo ser feliz con solo sentir su sabor al rozar sus labios, o sentir su aroma… La vida de mi Bocchan es lo que me mantendrá "vivo" desde ahora…_

_**Fin Sebastian Pov**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- Dijo con su seductora voz apoyándose en la puerta.

- ~Sebas-cha~~aa~n~!- Gritó el shinigami mientras saltaba sobre él con ilusión.

- ~Kiah! Ese Sebas-chan es aún más sexy en persona…~Nyah~- Dijo también saltando sobre el aludido. Este por su parte, se quedó inmóvil en su posición inicial.

**Ciel Pov**

Ese par de… Maldición, ¿cómo es que ellos osan a saltar sobre Sebastian?… ¿Por qué no me siento capaz de siquiera abrazarlo?… ¿Es que acaso…? ¡No! Los celos son imposible de crecer en mi… Eso suena como si acaso lo quisiera… no… Eso no pasará…

De alguna manera ha hecho pasar a nuestros inesperados visitantes, ambos cuelgan de su cuello debatiéndose quien es poseedor de **MI** Sebastian… como puedo reclamarlo mio… hace años que todo ha cambiado…años…

-.-

Por alguna extraña razón se han quedado a alojar…Grell se pasea por los pasillos cantando, me agrada su voz…Pero, hoy yo queria… hablar… Ahora debo limitarme a dormir y tal vez hacerme el interesado en la vida de Eloisa… Es igual o peor que su hermano, pero me agrada…

- ¿Y cuantos años tienes…acaso 300 o 100 o…?

- Solo 15. Como humano, llegué a cumplir 13, desde entonces han pasado 2 años.- Dije interrumpiendola.

- ¿Por qué eres demonio?.-

- Bueno, el deseo de un chico fue que Sebastian nunca poseyera mi alma y así fue… no es algo que quiera relatarte… ¿Qué hay de ti?.- Dije tratando de cambiar el tema, no quiero recordar lo que paso con ese chico, Trancy.

- Tengo 14 años, soy recolectora y estoy a punto de iniciar mi primer trabajo.- Respondió alegre.

- ¿Recolectora?.-

- Si. Me encargo de recolectar las almas de los humanos que no debían morir, o en tu caso… los que han sido transformados a demonios… En fin, recolecto las almas abandonadas…- Respondió acercándose más y más a mi.

- Recolectar almas…

- See… Y ahora voy en busqueda ~de-la-tu-ya!- Dijo apoyandose en mi torso.

Almas… ella encontrará mi alma… ¿Será eso?… Sebastian me quería por que antes yo tenia alma… Podía tenr sentimientos por él y una vida… Ahora, no tengo nada…

- Eloisa…¿Me harias un favor?

Nota de la autora: Bueno, espero os haya gustado… lo continuaré pronto, pronto…. Por favor dejad Reviews… ¿Si?… Necesito conocer su opinión y deseos… Agradecería sus Reviews…

Owari!

~Sayo… Matta ne~


	2. Sugar Pain

Nota de la autora: Pues muchas gracias a todos quienes leyeron el primer capitulo y a quienes hayan dejado Reviews (se incluyen lo "Reviews presenciales" o más bien dicho los comentarios de una que otra chica durante clase) Espero les guste como continua esta historia y antes de que lean una pequeña aclaración:

Eloisa no soy yo, ni una variación de mi, para las que lo pensaron (en especial Hiyori), ella es producto de mi imaginación, no de mis deseos y ahora sabrás por qué…

Ah… si les interesa (y se que a solo una le interesa) Eloisa es físicamente parecida a Grell, pero en niña y pequeña(aunque todos sabemos que Grell es niña pero no es pequeña)… Es pelirroja, usa lentes idénticos a los de Grell, usa dos coletas, usa una falda cortísima roja, bototos, camisa blanca, el mismo listón en el cuello que Grell, una chaqueta corta sin mangas y una liga en la pierna izquierda… Es una descripción muy específica, pero es así como yo la veo… Creo que podría dibujarla algún día con inspiración…

Bueno, habiendo dejado en claro eso, por favor continúen con su lectura y recuerden dejar Reviews…

**Capitulo 2: ****"Sugar Pain"**

Ambos estaban al borde del acantilado. Ella sonriente y ansiosa, él con los nervios a flor de piel. Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar los dichos del mayordomo antes de verlos partir.

_**Flash back**_

_- Bocchan… ¿Pretende salir a esta hora?- Le dijo con el shinigami a cuestas._

_- No me digas que algo podrá pasarme, hace algún tiempo que no hay peligro alguno para mi.- Respondió tomando un abrigo y un sombrero._

_- No lo permitiré, Ud. No irá a ninguna parte sin mi.- Dijo tajante._

_- Creo que es un poco tarde cómo para que empieces a protegerme.- _

_- No es por protegerle, solo cumplo con lo establecido en el contrato que no se puede romper. Si no lo desea no iré. No lo interrumpo, puede irse. Hasta pronto.- Lo despidió frío._

"_¿Qué?, ¿de que habla?, ¿solo por el contrato?, ya veo, eso el todo lo que soy… Bueno, ahora no me queda nada, así que iré… Solo por ir y ver que puede pasar, aunque… Estoy seguro de que definitivamente Sebastian no me querrá como antes… Si es que alguna vez realmente me quiso…"_

_-Entonces adiós.- Dijo saliendo violentamente._

_- ¿Dónde van?.- Preguntó a la chica con tristeza en su mirada._

_- Solo hay una cosa que él quiere.- Dijo acercándose al demonio más de lo debido._

"_Una cosa… No comprendo que puede ser. Todo para él siendo humano era la venganza y ahora… Se suponía que todo estaba completo, ¿qué es lo que puede desear que lo hace ir sin mi?… No debí decir lo que dije, tal vez fui muy duro… Realmente lo quiero pero ya no es como antes, él ya no es el mismo de antes…"_

_- Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.- Dijo mientras intentaba posar sus labios en el mentón del criado._

_- ¡Abajo!- La interrumpió su hermano._

_- No me has dicho que es lo que Bocchan quiere.- Insistió antes de dejarla ir._

_- Piénsalo, ya lo sabrás… Seguro Grell quiere quedarse para ayudarte a recordar… Hasta luego.- Dijo desapareciendo tras la pesada puerta._

_El joven estaba varios metros adelante, los que alcanzó al dando un enérgico salto, provocando que todo bajo su falda se revelara._

_- Vamos.- Indicó él limpiando sus ojos húmedos._

_- ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar con Sebastian antes de partir?- Pregunto tratando de que arreglaran las cosas._

_- Seguro, ya oíste lo que dijo. Ahora soy solo parte del contrato que no puede romper. Vamos.- Ordenó._

"_El chico este debería aprender a escuchar, estoy segura de que ese demonio si lo quiere… Ahora debo hallar el modo de que se de cuenta de ello y que Sebastian también note lo que pasa… Pero con mi hermano encima de él, será difícil… Pero Grell no es tan ofrecida como para… Ah… maldición, si lo es… Ya veré que hago… Ahora de shinigami recolectora, sin siquiera haber trabajado pasé a Cupido… Asd…"_

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡Hey! ¡Eloisa! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Despierta! ¡Haz lo tuyo!.- Le ordenaba impaciente despertándola de sus cavilaciones.

- ~Ah?-

- ¡Que hagas tu trabajo!- Gritó a punto de salirse de sus cabales.

- Calma, es mi primer trabajo…- Respondió acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Y eso que?-

- Bueno, nunca lo he hecho antes, así que no sé como debe ser precisamente.- Confesó jugando con su cabello entre sus largos y finos dedos.

- Entonces…- Recordó nuevamente la fría despedida-. Déjalo…- Dijo desanimado-. Supongo que realmente no importa.-

- ¡Claro que si! ¡No me iré sin haber cumplido con mi deber! ¡Ciel-kun, no digas que no importa, te ayudaré en lo que quieras por que…¡te-qui-e-ro!- Dijo trayendo a la memoria del joven la figura del hermano de la shinigami.

- Realmente son iguales.- Dijo divertido, mas la chica no lograba entender-. Tú y Grell, fácilmente cualquiera puede saber que son hermanos.- Sonrió amigable.

- ¡~Nooo!- Reclamó dándole un golpe con los dedos.

El mayordomo se sentó junto al shinigami. Demasiado cerca, era la única manera en la que hablaría, de otro modo, la respuesta no sería igual de satisfactoria. Por su parte el pelirrojo, excitado, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que ocurriría desde ese minuto, sus fantasías lo llenaban de ardor y energía.

- Grell, Ud. Podría decirme donde va su hermana.- Sugirió acariciándole la mejilla provocando un leve pero notorio gemido por parte del aludido.

- ~Kiah!… ~Nooo. Si prefieres a la estúpida de Eloisa antes que a mi no te diré nada de lo que sé.- Respondió acercándose aún más.

- ¿Su hermana?, por favor, ¿de que habla? Para mi solo está Ud., solo tengo curiosidad.- Dijo dejando caer su aliento sobre el rostro del pelirrojo.

- ~Ahhh…- Gimió perdiendo el habla.

- Por favor.- Dijo finalmente, atreviéndose a besar la comisura del labio de Grell.

- ~Ahhh…¡~Dios mio!…¡~Moriré feliz!… ¡~Sebas~~chaa~~~aan~!- Vociferó cayendo al piso de manera estruendosa.

- ¿Podría decirme?-

- Su alma.-

- ¿Qué intenta decir con eso?- Dijo con una expresión de preocupación indescriptible.

- Larga historia.- Dijo tocando con la yema de su índice la nariz de Sebastian.

- Tengo tiempo para oírla.- Contestó con decisión.

- No sé si mucho en realidad, depende de cuanto demore Eloisa en hallarla. Es su primer trabajo y bueno puede ser muy aleatorio.- Dijo abrazando a su acompañante.

El ruido de una cortadora de pasto incomodó a uno e ilusionó a la otra. La llegada de Ronald Knox llenaba de brillo la mirada de Eloisa quien hace mucho deseaba algo con él, mas su hermano no se lo permitía. Parecía una buena oportunidad, pero no era el momento propicio, tenía trabajo y muy importante. Pero sus impulsos Sutcliff fueron más fuertes.

- ¡~Ronnie!- Gritó al saltar sobre el castaño.

- ¡Eloisa!, que sorpresa verte acá… Una muy buena sorpresa.- Dijo abrazándola también.

- Eloisa… Se suponía que estábamos ocupados en algo.- Dijo Ciel quitándose el sombrero dejando que sus cabellos fueran acariciados por el viento.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Preguntó posando una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

- Ese chico… el amo de ese que quiere Grell.- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿¡Ciel Phantomhive!- Gritó sorprendido, el chico desvió la mirada y la chica asintió alegre-. Se suponía que tu estabas muerto y tu alma en posesión del demonio aquel, pero bueno. Las irregularidades no son importantes ahora.-

- Ronnie… puedes ayudarme, quiero trabajar y no sé como hacerlo.- Dijo abrazándolo desde el cuello y meneándose como lo haría su hermano.

- Por supuesto.-

- Necesitamos el alma de este chico, es la primera de mi lista.- Dijo sacando su libreta.

- No es necesario seguir el orden de la lista, guíate por…- Se detuvo un segundo y susurró.- ¿él lo sabe?.- la chica negó con la cabeza-. Es el único modo, si es un demonio ahora.- Finalizó.

- Entiendo, ~te quiero Ronnie.-

- Debo irme, yo también estoy en trabajo.

- Good bye…- Dijo antes de besarlo con suavidad.

El shinigami desapareció en el aire y Eloisa se giró hacia Ciel, lo miró con rostro impaciente, se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Y ahora?-

- Pues, ¿no estás cansado?-

El joven no respondió, ella lo empujó al piso con imposible delicadeza, acarició su rostro con sus dedos para luego depositar sus labios sobre los del demonio, él desentendido, pero con cierta necesidad se dejó llevar por la chica, a pesar de que hace segundos ella había coqueteado con otro.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó él en un momento de aliento.

- Pues… quiero… que… te sientas… bien.- Dijo entre pequeños y suaves contactos con los labios del chico.

Ambos continuaron sin más preguntas con un beso totalmente dispar, el de Ciel, lleno de rabia y necesidad, el de Eloisa de inocencia, como juego, solo diversión.

Ella comenzó con sus manos deshacerse de la camisa del chico, posteriormente paseó su lengua en el torso de este provocando que se crispara al recordar el tacto de otra lengua.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban ambos sobre el escritorio, era la tercera vez que ocurría, aún así el amo no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que hacia su mayordomo, aunque no le desagradaba._

_Entre besos y besos, el mayordomo lo acariciaba, reconociendo su piel. Luego inició el recorrido con su lengua provocando un leve escalofrío en el chico que por primera vez sentía un contacto tan delicioso y suave…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ~Ah…-gimió ella mientras continuaba con sus acometidos.

- Eloisa…-alcanzó a decir en un susurro casi inaudible. -No…- trató de detenerla con palabras suaves, pero la chica se dirigía a su pantalón-. Eloisa… no por favor.- Dijo finalmente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera, no pudo evitar besarla.

Se levantaron ambos, se arreglaron las ropas desaliñadas por el jugueteo. Eloisa tomó el sombrero del Phantomhive y se lo colocó, sonriendo pícara. Ciel regresó a su seriedad habitual, aunque después de eso tomó más confianza a la chica, sin saber como.

- Vamos.- Dijo ella señalando una dirección en la nada.

- ¿Dónde?-

- A tu alma.-

Ambos estaban ocultos entre los árboles, tratando de ver que ocurría al otro lado del muro verde. Uno de ellos en aquel lugar hubiera deseado algo más pero no podía con alguien tan preocupado como Sebastian lo estaba.

- No logro ver nada, pero hay alguien más. Puedo oírlo.- Dijo el demonio desesperado moviendo las hojas.

- Es Ronald… y ~ah… se atreve a besar a mi hermana, es solo una pequeña… ~Ah… pero ella también lo desea… ~Noooo…. Bitch… Eloisa, te castigaré en casa.- Dijo en un grito susurrado antes de que su acompañante posara su mano sobre sus labios para callarlo.

- Grell, necesitamos silencio para saber que sucede. Luego puede regañar a su hermana.- Le dijo al oído provocando escalofríos y excitación con su suave y grave voz.

Ambos presenciaron el lujurioso suceso al otro lado del follaje. Uno enfadado el otro decepcionado y triste. Sebastian Michaelis estaba ahora destruido no sabía que hacer para que todo eso acabara, deseó saltar y rescatar a su Bocchan, pero ahora no era tan simple.

- Eloisa… bitch, se ha ganado el castigo. Si tenía que hacerlo no era necesariamente así.-

- ¿Tenía que…? ¿A que se refiere con "tenia que"?- Dijo con sus ojos como platos.

- Ahh… según lo que oí de los superiores, las recolectoras pueden saborear el rastro del alma desde los labios del dueño, si tienen el más leve contacto con este.- Respondió con suavidad acercando sus labios a los del demonio sin alcanzar a rozarlos.

- Entonces lo hizo para hallar su alma, pero ¿Por qué debe hacerlo así, acaso no puede simplemente decirle y besarlo con suavidad, como debe hacerlo, nadie más que y…- se detuvo al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Nadie debe hacerle eso a mi Bocchan.- Dijo finalmente antes de cruzar la muralla verde.-

No había nadie, parecía como si en el segundo que dejó de verlos se hubieran hecho humo. Se sentó en el piso y dejó una solitaria lagrima caer.

- Deberías ir a hablar con Sebastian.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- No sé si te dije, pero Grell lo llevó a donde estábamos y bueno… vio todo, deberías explicárselo.-

- ¿Explicar que?-

- Pues dile que lo que pasó fue para que pudiera hallar tu alma y eso…- Dijo saltando al agua, sumergiéndose para no regresar en largos minutos.-

Nota de la autora: Tranquilas fans de SebasxCiel, pronto se viene… Esa Eloisa me calló mal…

~Matta ne!


	3. True love

**Capitulo 3:**** "True love"**

El pelinegro dejaba las lagrimas caer con suavidad por su rostro mientras la fría brisa se las llevaba hacia el infinito. Su acompañante lo miraba conmovido entendiendo lo que sentía.

- Has aprendido a quererlo ¿no?- Dijo sentándose a su lado, aparentemente serio.

- No solo a quererlo, lo amo ¿sabes?. Es tan extraño, antes pensaba que todo eso era solo por el aroma de su alma, por el sabor de sus labios, por consumirla, solo por su alma, pero…- Confesó cerrando sus ojos.

- Es por eso.-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó sin entender.

- Pensé que debías saberlo, eres demonio. Sabes de esas cosas de almas y eso… Tú debes saber que… - Se detuvo para tomar un giro inesperado-. ¿has sido demonio siempre?¿o antes de ser demonio, tú también fuiste humano?

El chico se sentó en la orilla tras varios minutos, la chica no salía a la superficie y hace un rato había dejado de verse su silueta en el agua. No le preocupaba, más bien le desesperaba el hecho de no poder entender nada. Todo era confuso e incomprensible, era mas fácil solo irse y dejarlo estar, pero no. No estaba dispuesto a una eternidad así. A pesar de todo era mejor esperar.

La impaciencia lo comía por dentro, sufría una desesperación indescriptible, algo jamás antes sentido. Miraba al cielo esperando algo, sin saber que. Luego al agua, movía la tierra con los dedos, arreglaba su ropa, ¿para que?, ¿quién vendría?, ¿qué importaba ahora?, los nervios le provocaban una extraña sensación de permanente espera.

- Bocchan.- Escuchó tras de sí, sintiendo parte de esa espera en suspenso.

Abrió sus ojos enormemente, más no se movió. Sintió aquella presencia acercarse y unas manos luego tomarlo por los hombros, generando una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, dio un respiro y esperó a que las palabras salieran.

- Bocchan, necesito hablar con usted.- Continuó la voz en su espalda.

El joven no se movió, se quedó helado, sintiendo, mientras tanto con cariño la mano de sus hombros iba a su cabeza y acariciaba su cabello, era un modo paternal que le costaba recordar, sonrió.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba solo en su despacho, la taza de té estaba llena, mas no de aquel delicioso liquido rosáceo oscuro, sino de lagrimas. Lagrimas de nostalgia y añoranza. Añoranza de una familia, padre, madre, el pequeño sonriendo._

_No podía ser siempre frío, al menos en soledad necesitaba dedicar unos minutos al recuerdo, a las lagrimas. No lo deseaba, pero al igual que otros sentimientos, le era imposible controlar aquel._

_El sirviente entró en silencio, respetando el momento. Se acercó y con suavidad tomó la taza de sus manos, acariciándolas al hacerlo. El joven subió la mirada a la altura del rostro del mayordomo, este dejó la taza sobre una bandeja, quitó el parche del ojo de su amo. Tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, le sonrió sincero y lo abrazó con suavidad._

_El joven necesitaba de aquel abrazo, se presionó al pecho del demonio y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el suave paso de una mano por su cabello, era un tacto suave y paternal. Lleno de cariño y pureza. Un gesto que recordaría siempre._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Sebastian.- Dijo entrecortado aceptando el gesto, girando su rostro para presionarse al pecho del sirviente.

Él aceptó el abrazo, para luego tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su amo y besar su frente. Un nuevo gesto lleno de amor.

La chica emergió de las aguas estruendosamente, subió junto a la pareja cerrando su maletín, sacudió su cabello y acomodó sus gafas. Miró hacia el costado y sonrió, alzó una ceja hacia su hermano y desapareció en los cielos. El pelirrojo la siguió dejando solos a los demonios.

- Debo confesarte algo, Sebastian.- Inició el joven al separarse del abrazo.

- También yo.-

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Has sido demonio siempre?¿o antes de ser demonio, tú también fuiste humano?_

_- Antes… yo… también fui humano.- Confesó nostálgico._

_- Te lo diré entonces. El amor entre humanos, en algún momento pasa por lo físico.- Inició._

_- No siempre…- Contradijo._

_- ¿Siendo humano alguna vez te enamoraste?- Preguntó interesado._

_- No, nunca sentí nada como lo descrito como amor, no se que es realmente.-_

_- Continuaré.- Reinició-. Entre los humanos pasa por lo físico.- Dijo, para luego adaptar su enunciado a la mirada del demonio-. A veces. Entre demonios, se cree imposible, ahí pasa si alguno de los dos, sino ambos, antes fue humano.- El rostro de Sebastian se tornaba interrogante-. Ahora verás por que.- El demonio escuchaba intrigado-. Entre demonio y humano, pasa por lo físico y por el factor alma.- Sebastian abrió enormemente sus ojos al oír esto, no comprendía, pero le parecía familiar y lógico._

_- ¿Dices que yo lo quería por que quería comer su alma?- Preguntó tratando de recibir la respuesta adecuada._

_- Algo así.-_

_- Explíquese.-_

_- Deseas su alma y comienzas a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él, en un principio egoístas y asquerosos, luego te vuelves compasivo, eso se transforma en amor y todo deja de importarte demasiado… Más que eso no puedo explicar, ahí está lo subjetivo del amor, en cada uno es distinto, pero… Para ver que sientes ahora.- Finalizó sin sonreir, extrañamente serio._

_- Ya veo. Yo quiero a Ciel, pero… ahora… ahora yo…- Se detuvo para pensar y meditarlo bien-. Necesito hablar con él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Bien. Supongo que sabes por que estoy acá. Desde que soy demonio al igual que tú, que ya nada es igual, yo te quería… Te quiero, pero pienso que desde que perdí mi alma, tu interés hacia mi no es más que compromiso… Pero, aún así, te quiero y solo por ti… Decidí buscar mi alma, para entregarla a ti y que todo sea como cuando era humano.- Explicó con pausas llenas de conmoción por parte de ambos, lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, no intentó contenerse.

- Bocchan, si las cosas han cambiado es por mi temor. Yo lo quise, y lo quiero ahora aún más que antes, pero temo a no ser correspondido ahora que usted no es el mismo. A pesar de que ahora no hay peligro, me cuesta pensar en usted como antes… Antes yo pensaba que lo deseaba solo por su alma, el sabor de sus labios y tantas cosas que me descontrolaban. Ahora, me doy cuenta que si, era por eso, pero además por usted, simplemente por usted. Nada importa, usted sigue siendo mi Bocchan, con su belleza, su dulzura y su necedad que adoro.- Confesó sincero y emocionado.

Se acercaron y se besaron con suavidad. Un sabor nuevo cubría sus labios. Sebastian notó que al dejar a su amo por esos años, había cometido el más grande de los errores. Durante todo ese tiempo solo lo deseo con fervor, aún teniéndolo a su lado.

- Deberíamos regresar a casa.- Sugirió.

- Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, ¿o si?-

- No, vámonos ya, Sebastian.-

-¡Vi todo lo que hiciste, niña asquerosa, acaso no puedes solo decírselo! ¡ Ah, y también con Ronald, no entiendo por que te toca ese trabajo! ¡Eres repugnante!- La reprochaba mientras ella solo miraba al piso.

- Lo siento.- Dijo con suavidad.

- ¡Solo eso! ¡¿Eres tú, Eloisa Sutcliff? Me esperaba unos gritos, una pelea y un poco más de resistencia. ¿Estás bien?-

- No tanto.-

La chica acarició su maletín, mientras una solitaria lagrima se escurría. Alzó su mirada y levantó el cuello para mirar a su hermano. Quería decirle, pero, ¿qué pasaría?

**Eloisa Pov**

¿Cómo se lo digo?, ¿qué me va a decir?, conociendo bien a Grell, se pondrá feliz y luego furioso, luego pelearemos un rato y después me conformaré con guardar conmigo siempre lo que llevo en el maletín.

Realmente solo deseaba trabajar. Acompañé a mi hermano para ver que pasaba, solo curiosidad. Nunca pensé que algo como eso me esperaría. Entonces, desee gritar, llorar, reír, cantar y morir. Todo a la vez. La confusión me inundó. Me invadió la agonía y la alegría más profunda de solo ver su rostro.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me introduje al agua, saboreando los labios. Esa calidez tan inusual, tan perfecta y suave… Solo ese chico Phantomhive la transmitía con su aliento… Ah… su aliento, tan dulce, tan perfecto…_

_La encontré, fue demasiado facil. Puede que este sea el trabajo más facil. No tengo que correr tras nadie, es relajado, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, solo voy recogiendo lo que encuentro._

_La tomo entre mis manos, es liviana y escurridiza, muy pura en realidad. La textura es suave, la pruebo para compararla a lo que portan mis labios desde Ciel. Es muy parecido, pero no igual, hay algo que le quita el dulzor que antes probé._

_Veo su cinematic record, es la única manera en que sabré si es suya o de alguien más… Sin importar debo llevarla…_

_¡No puede ser!, ¿por qué?, entonces están destinados… Sebastian Michaelis, su cinematic record… Así que antes fue un humano. Un humano solitario, débil, triste. Su alma es pura. Su sabor es como el de los labios de Ciel. Sus almas deben estar destinadas a estar juntas._

_No puedo evitar llorar, ni siquiera sé por que lo hago, pero lloro. No saldré del agua hasta hallar el alma de Ciel, por ahora llevaré conmigo el alma de su sirviente._

_Busco y busco, no logro hallarla. Me vuelvo tan inútil cuando algo me preocupa. Desearía poder subir y volver a probar sus labios… ¡Maldición!, soy tan tonta, ¿por qué lo quiero?, es solo un chico sin alma, un demonio, un amigo al que ayudo para que sea feliz con quien ama._

_¡Eloisa Sutcliff! ¡Despierta! ¡No te dejes llevar por esos deseos idiotas! ¡Cumple con tu trabajo y no lo veas más!_

_¿Qué es eso tan brillante y atrayente en el fondo? Debo ir, debo ir._

_Al fin lo tengo entre mis manos, es un alma. Aún más perfecta que la anterior, creo que no hay duda. Cinematic record. Lo sabía, en todos sus recuerdos recientes está él, Sebastian Michaelis, acaso ese tipo vino solo a destruirme la vida… ¡Ja!, no tengo derecho para decirlo, soy yo quien llegó después, él ha estado toda su vida. Él lo quiere, puedo verlo._

_Salgo del agua mientras guardo el tesoro en mi maletín. Lo cierro rápida mientras me arreglo un poco, miro a mi derecha y ahí esta de nuevo. Michaelis, está abrazando a Ciel. No resisto los deseos de llorar. Le hago un gesto a Grell y me largo a cualquier otro lugar._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Estúpido Michaelis, estúpido Ciel, estúpida Eloisa. Si. La más estúpida aquí soy yo. Supongo que se lo diré y ya. ¿Qué pierdo?, solo palabras. Grell no tiene derecho a reprocharme nada tampoco, él quiere a Sebastian.

- ¿Eloisa?- Me llama, sabe que lo oigo, pero no puedo hablar.

- ¿Hermanita?- Continua llamandome, pero no puedo, no puedo.

- Dime algo… please.- Me pide tomándome del hombro y agachándose hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del mío.

- Yo…- Inicio, me cuesta pero lo diré sin importar nada-. Yo, cumplí con mi trabajo.- ¡Que idiota! ¿De que me sirve decirle esto? ¡Agh!

- ¿Y bien?- Creo que comienza a intuir.

- Tengo el alma de Ciel-kun.- Me sonrojé, ¡Maldición!

- Y…-

- El de Sebastian.-

- El alma de Sebas-chan y el de Ciel. Te felicito, pero. ¿Hay algo más cierto?

Tendré que decircelo o no me dejará tranquila…

**Fin Eloisa Pov**

Ambos estaban junto a la calida chimenea, abrazados. Nada podría ser mejor que ese momento. Reconciliación, reencuentro después de dos años. Ambos sonreian y seducian al otro con sus rojizas miradas.

Se besaron con delicadeza y cariño. El abrazo era casto. Un amor puro renacia. Ciel se apoyo en el pecho de Sebastian para cerrar sus ojos y perderse en un sueño casi tan perfecto como la realidad. Sebastian lo anidó en sus brazos, besó su mejilla y luego sus labios para dormir junto a su amo.

- Prométeme que no me dirás nada de "¡Eloisa, ¿en que piensas?" o "Eso no debe pasar", por que eres el menos indicado con tu obsesión por Michaelis.- Pidió acomplejándose demasiado.

- Lo prometo.- Dijo intuyendo lo que su hermana le diría.

- Yo… Yo quiero a Ciel-kun.- Confesó en un enorme suspiro.


	4. Bitter end

**Capitulo 4:**** "Bitter end"**

Despertaron sintiendo la perfección y calidez del precioso momento. Ya nada los separaría. La discusión y separación se veía tan lejana, lo que los había llevado a aquella instancia parecía una ridiculez irreal. Ambos deseaban para la recolectora la mejor de las suertes, sin embargo, ambos sabían que era innecesaria ahora.

- ¿Qué le pediste exactamente a Eloisa?

- Que hallara mi alma y te la entregara. Es algo estúpido e infantil, pero pensé que así volverías a quererme.- Confesó, cubriéndose el rostro con la camisa de Sebastian.

- Cuando ella lo besó, ¿sintió algo?, usted… ¿quería?- Preguntó temiendo una respuesta positiva.

- No, no podría sentir nada como lo que siento cuando tu me besas. Solo, me sentí tan solo y necesité… no sé, solo la dejé. Además, era su trabajo, a pesar de lo lejos que fuera.- Confesó sin intentar recordarlo.

- ¿Y ella?-

- Era su trabajo, y ella quiere a ese shinigami de la cortadora de pasto, estoy seguro. Lo que hace es por compromiso, por respetar promesas.-

- ¿Está seguro?-

Durmieron a la intemperie, cerca de la casa habitada por cierto par de demonios. En medio de la noche ella se levantó para observar el dormir de la pareja. Los vio abrazados, unidos, los objetos en su maletín brillaban y se mezclaban. No contuvo su llanto, apoyó su mano en la ventana y se despidió de su amado y su sirviente.

Al regresar el shinigami la esperaba en la copa de un arbol. Le sonreia tratando de subir su decaido animo. Saltó junto a ella, la abrazó y le entregó un pequeño trozo de papel.

- Grell.- Dijo en un intento de risa, interrumpido por un sollozo.

- Solo tomala.- Dijo abrazandola.

- Yo no soy como tu, no planeo empapelar mi habitación con fotografias de él. Lo quiero pero yo llegaré a eso. Quiero mantenerlo oculto para no interrumpir su felicidad.- Dijo riendose seria.

- Eres madura, Eloisa.- Le dijo-. ¿Qué haras con eso?-. Continuó señalando al rojo maletín.

- ¿Madura?, estás loco. Les entregaré lo que hay ahí y me iré, eso haré.- Dijo llorando.

- No llores o te pondrás fea.- Dijo bromeando.

- ¡No más fea de lo que eres tú!- Le gritó bromeando también.

- ~Ah! Me matás. No te entiendo, primero estás llorando y diciendo que necesitas apoyo y luego me dices que soy fea… ~Ah! Así creeré que Sebas-chan no me querrá nunca.- Dijo regresando a su animo habitual.

- ¡Michaelis no te quiere!- Dijo volviendo a ser la de siempre.

- Eso es lo que crees, cuando te fuiste con el niño ese… ¡~~~Me~~~ besó~~~!- Dijo sangrando por la nariz.

- ¡Naaa! No te creo, seguro te lo imaginaste. Yo te gané, yo si besé a Ciel.- Dijo iniciando una extraña competencia entre hermanos.

- ¡~Naaaaa! Pero él no te quiere, él te besó por necesidad! Sebast-chan me quiere a mi y lo dejó, por eso él te besó para sacarle celos…¡Pero no lo logró! ¡Sebas-chan me quiere!

- ¡Vieja loca!- Dijo antes de salir corriendo a ningún lugar.

**Eloisa Pov**

Ese Grell, en serio parece una niña loca. ¿Cómo dice esas cosas después de años de saberse rechazado?, ¿por qué no simplemense te resigna y lo acepta? Sebastian no lo quiere, como Ciel no me quiere.

Eloisa Sutcliff es una tonta y no merece ningún trabajo.

Eloisa Sutcliff es la peor de las recolectoras.

Eloisa Sutcliff es una perra ofrecida.

Eloisa Sutcliff no merece amar ni ser amada.

Eloisa Sutcliff es…

~Ah. Se siente tan extraño esto. ¿Qué debo hacer?, esta historia ya terminó. Parece ser que Sebastian quería a Ciel de verdad. Entonces ya no me necesitan. Solo fui una tonta que siguió el juego de otro tonto.

Ciel Phantomhive es un tonto incapaz de hacer algo por si solo.

Ciel Phantomhive es un maldito idiota incapaz de amar.

Ciel Phantomhive es el tonto que me hizo tonta.

Ciel Phantomhive es la persona más dependiente del mundo.

Ciel Phantomhive es la persona a quien más quiero y deseo en el mundo.

Maldito, ¿por qué lo quiero?

Maldita Eloisa, ¿por qué tan tonta y facil de enamorar?, ¿por qué ese Phantomhive es tan perfecto y tan lindo y tan…? ~Ah… ahí voy de nuevo. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Necesito hablar con alguien.

¿Por qué no existen las hadas madrinas?, ¿una shinigami enamorada puede necesitarlas?

Me levanto del piso. Está húmedo y frío, ni siquiera sé donde estoy. Estoy tan loca por culpa de ese Phantomhive, creo que no podré acercármele otra vez, debo irme y dejarlo ser feliz, es lo mejor.

¿O no?

¿Debo confesarle lo que siento?, ¿de que serviría?. El no me quiere, tiene a Michaelis. ¿Para que necesita a una shinigami tonta, inútil y niñita cobarde, si tiene a un demonio perfecto, elegante, atractivo?. Soy solo innecesaria para todos, nadie me quiere ni me necesita.

La decisión está tomada.

Debo partir, incluso lejos de Grell, lejos de todo. Trabajaré y regresaré cuando este ardor por Ciel se calme y se apague. ¿Pero como apagar una llama que no ha sido encendida?, él no me ha correspondido y no tengo el derecho a abandonar a Grell cuando desde siempre el me ha cuidado.

Soy una niña tonta, y no quiero serlo por siempre. Les llevaré su preciado tesoro y veré que pasa.

Camino sin dirección, no se donde voy. Un riachuelo me obliga a detenerme, me siento en la orilla e introduzco mis pies en el agua. Mojé mis zapatos, una excusa para esperar.

Me quito los bototos y los dejo en la zona seca junto al maletín, parece ser que lo que dentro yace está en calma. Recuerdo sus recuerdos, su vida juntos, estoy segura de que solo debo dejarlos, entregarles lo que les pertenece, cumplir con mi trabajo.

Han pasado horas desde que me senté a esperar. Ya es tiempo de ir.

Emprendo camino y sin saberlo ya estoy cerca de la dichosa casita. Me detengo en un arbol. Aquí lo vi por primera vez, él lloraba, la pureza y magnitud de sus sentimientos me llenó de algo extraño y desconocido, pero agradable, fue inevitable.

Sigo caminando. Estoy frente a la puerta pero no puedo tocar. Todo músculo, articulación y estructura de mi cuerpo se ha paralizado. ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora?. Mis manos han comenzado a sudar. Aguzo el oido y logro oir las risas adentro.

Es feliz, ¿no es eso todo lo que quiero?, pero yo lo quiero a él. Su felicidad es mi felicidad. Pero su felicidad no está conmigo. Todo es tan contradictorio, quiero que él esté bien, con eso estaré bien. Pero también deseo que esté bien, a mi lado, aunque, se que eso no sería posible.

Lo hice y ya. Golpee sin mucha fuerza, si lo hago con fuerza, no sé que tanta fuerza pondré. Nadie viene. No me han oído o están ocupados.

No quiero ni pensar que estén llenándose de cariño mutuamente. Quiero abrazarlo y besarlo y acariciarlo y verlo sonreír y estar en sus brazos y simplemente ser uno. Pero esos deseos jamás serán más que deseos.

No aguanto la espera, golpeo otra vez con más fuerza. Mis nudillos se han marcado en la puerta. Ha sido demasiado. Si no responden ahora, entraré y ya. No soporto esto.

Se ha abierto y Michaelis me ha recibido. No se ni cuando me hizo pasar pero ya estoy sentada en su sala y ellos frente a mi. ¿A que había venido?, Ciel se ve tan bello, tiene un brillo especial que no había admirado antes, me fascina como se ve justo ahora. Si el maletín, no te desvíes de tu objetivo, vamos, lo entregas y te vas.

- ¿Puedo saber a que se debe tu visita?- Inquirió el conde con esa mirada irresistible.

- Pues, he cumplido con mi promesa. No descansaré hasta acabar. Mi trabajo está hecho. He aquí tu alma.- Lo dije seria como nunca, sin atreverme a verlo por más de un segundo.

- ¿Mi alma?- Me preguntó como sin saberlo, él lo pidió, no debería sorprenderse, su actitud me molestó.

- Si, eso querías ¿no? Cumplí con mi promesa y he traído un regalo extra.-

- ¿Qué regalo?- Me dijo con más calma.

- Tal vez tu sirviente no te lo ha dicho, pero al igual que tú, él antes de ser demonio fue humano.- Dije sonriendo, tratando de hacerme la interesante.

- Sebastian, ¿de que habla?- Le inquirió casi molesto, veo que no le agrada que le oculten ni el más mínimo detalle.

- Bueno, no creí que fuera necesario o importante el que lo supiera, pero es cierto. Hace unos años, yo era un humano.- Confesó trayendo una bandeja y dejándola sobre la mesa.

- Él regalo que te traje es su alma. Es toda tuya también.- Le dije enfadada, ¿por qué lo quiere a él? No entiendo que tiene de especial que yo no tengo.

- ¿El alma de Sebastian? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No sé que decirte, no sé agradecerte Eloisa, eres una buena amiga. Muchas gracias.- Me dijo levantándose estirando su mano.

La estreché con gusto, sentí y disfruté la suavidad de ella por los cortos segundos que duró el gesto. Le entregué el contenido del maletín en pequeñas cúpulas, el mayordomo las llevó no sé a donde.

- Muchas gracias Eloisa. Ha sido un gusto conocerte y haber llegado a ser buenos amigos.- Me dijo sonriendo encantador.

¿Qué le digo? "desearía ser más que solo una buena amiga" "Ciel te quiero" "El gusto sería si solo me permitieras besarte otra vez"

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Era mi trabajo ¿no?- Le dije cortando el contacto visual antes de que la presión de su mirada me sonroje.

- Claro que si.- Comienza a acercarse, si queda a tres pasos de mi no podré resistirme al imán que me llama a él. Esto va mal.

- Acabado mi deber, me voy.- Dije girándome al sentido contrario de Ciel, no me dejaré caer, no lo haré.

- Señorita Eloisa, por favor quédese. Beba su té, ni siquiera lo ha probado, no quiere hacerle tal desaire a mi amo.- Me dijo regresándome del brazo al sillón en que estaba yo minutos antes.

- Mis asuntos con ustedes han acabado. Debo seguir con mis otros trabajos. Seguro nos veremos otra vez más adelante.- Traté de convencerlos para que me dejarán ir.

- Eloisa, has demostrado que eres una increíble recolectora. En una sola búsqueda has hallado dos almas. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Por favor, una tarde con un amigo no te viene mal ¿o si? Hablemos un poco.- Me sugirió amable y sonriente mi dulce y amado conde.

- Si, creo que está bien.- Acepté recibiendo la taza que me entregó Michaelis.

- Los dejaré solos un rato, debo ir por algunas cosas a la ciudad. Con su permiso.- Dijo tomando un abrigo. ¿Dijo solos?, no, dije que no lo haría, contrólate Eloisa.

- ¿Solos?, es seguro. Sebastian, sería agradable tenerte en esta conversación.- Dije mostrando mucho mi nerviosismo y preocupación.

- No se preocupe, seguro tienen cosas que hablar solo ustedes dos.- Dijo al salir.

La puerta se ha cerrado, estoy sola con el conde. Me siento prisionera, prisionera de mis sentimientos y de la situación.

- Háblame. ¿Hay algo que debas contarme? Cuentame de ti.- Dijo sentándose cómodo.

Parezco una tonta, pero me sonrojo y tiemblo levemente. Me intimida el estar sola con él. Ciel Phantomhive, ¿debo decirte que te quiero?

- Bueno, mi primer trabajo fue bastante satisfactorio, pero para nada divertido.- Le digo riendo nerviosa, regresando la taza a la bandeja.

- ¿En serio? ¿Nada de lo que pasó te gustó? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estuviste conmigo?- Se vuelve sugerente su mirada al decir estas palabras.

- Tu compañía siempre es agradable. Ciel-kun es un buen amigo…- Dije cortando mi enunciado, lo que iba a decir no lo diré. No. Ciel es un buen amigo pero lo quiero, y no debe saberlo, no arruinaré su felicidad.

- Pero…- De algún modo adivina mis pensamientos.

- Ciel-kun es un buen amigo y… lo quiero.- Lo dije y ya, esto es suficiente.

- Yo también te quiero Eloisa, eres una muy buena chica. Y, es muy normal que los amigos se quieran.- Me dice sonriendo.

Su expresión se vuelve tierna como la de un niño. Es adorable, pero no entendió lo que quise decir. Supongo que así esta bien.

- Yo…- Callate Eloisa, con eso es suficiente.

- Dime.- Me sugiere alzando sus finas cejas oscuras.

No le diré. Lo quiero como buen amigo y es suficiente. Fin.

- Creo que esta distancia es innecesaria. ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?- Dice avanzando hacia mi, se sienta junto a mi, muy junto a mi.

- No eres como aquel día.- Me dice moviendo un mechón de mi frente.

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Cuando te conocí eras como tu hermano. Segura y atrevida, ahora te ves nerviosa, parece que algo te preocupa. Cuentame.- Me dice hipnotizandome tornando sus ojos de ese azul profundo a un rojo furioso.

- Ciel… Yo te quiero…-

- Yo también a ti. Ha sido un verdadero placer el conocerte y ser tu amigo.-

- Solo me gustaría tener el placer de besarte otra vez. Ciel, desearía poder ser más que solo una buena amiga. Te quiero, me gustas.- Lo dije finalmente, me sonroje como tomate y estoy segura de parecerlo.

Suspira y sonríe en un solo movimiento. Besa mi frente, adoré ese gesto. Se sonroja levemente

- Lo siento, pero tú bien sabes que yo quiero a Sebastian. No quiero que pienses que estoy jugando. No te mentiré.

- Es mi culpa el pensar en ti como algo más. No te preocupes.-

- Quiero tenerte cerca, como amiga, como hermana.-

- Entiendo.-

No fui capaz de robarle un roce siquiera. Ya no importa. No sé que hacer. Me quiere cerca y me mira con esa mirada como perdida en la mia. Eso no parece de amigos, es una mirada tan bella y perfecta, deseo guardarla conmigo. Tiene mi mentón entre sus dedos, ¿por qué?, dijo que somos amigos, pero está a punto de besarme otra vez…

Nota de la autora: ¿Alguien puede decirme en que minuto Eloisa se volvió la prota y se volvió buenita, bonita, enamoradita?… ¿En que momento Ciel se volvió el chico seductor? ¿Cómo paso esto?

El final se acerca, todo lo que queda es llorar…


	5. no title

**Capitulo 5:**** "Bitter end"(no soy muy creativa con los títulos, por eso se repiten)**

**Eloisa Pov**

Su actitud comienza a molestarme. Pobre de mi, pobre de Sebastian, pero es tan inevitable quererlo. Y como es de esperar me dejé llevar y ahora creé otro lío aún más grande. Soy un problema donde sea que me manden.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tiene mi mentón entre sus dedos, ¿por qué?, dijo que somos amigos, pero está a punto de besarme otra vez._

_Corro la cabeza, lo esquivé. Él recién ahora nota que algo está mal. Se levanta, rodea la habitación. Se toma la cabeza, mueve su cabello, solo piensa. Lo veo nerviosa y sin entender que le pasa. Todo es demasiado confuso._

_Mi corazón late a mil por hora. No entiendo por qué comienza a importarme lo que es o no correcto. Creo que hace unos días solo lo hubiera dejado, o peor, me hubiera abalanzado yo sobre él y hubiera cumplido mis deseos. Algo dentro de mi me lo impide, algo cambio, algo me cambio._

_Pienso que ya debo irme, si. En cualquier momento regresará Sebastian y dirá: "Eloisa, sigue acá, ¿quiere quedarse a comer", le responderé cortésmente "No, ya voy de salida, muchas gracias", Ciel dirá "hasta pronto, espero vuelvas algún día", le responderé triste pero sonriente "Adiós…" y susurraré para mi "…para siempre". Ambos lo escucharán, pero solo me dejarán ir y no dirán palabra alguna hasta verme lo bastante lejos._

_Bueno, teniendo todo eso planeado será mejor que me valla. Si, me iré. Pero, ¿qué me pasa?, estoy adherida a este sillón, estoy paralizada y mi cuerpo no se mueve._

_- Eloisa…- Me llama notando mi rostro anonadado._

_- ¿Si?…- Le respondo sin mirarlo._

_- Creo que eres bellísima y eres la mejor chica que he conocido desde hace mucho… - Me dice acercándose._

_¿En serio son esas las palabras que dice con esa sonrisa, o las estoy cambiando por lo que quiero oír?_

_- ¿Qué dices?- Le digo solo para cerciorar lo que oigo._

_- Que tú también me gustas a mi.- Dice con mirada vacía sentándose de nuevo frente a mi._

_No lo dijo, moriré. Es imposible e improbable que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca. Necesito algo más que lo confirme._

_- ¿No es en serio?- Mis oídos no dan crédito a lo que oyen._

_- Si, lo es.- Me dice sonriendo-. Pero…-. Ahí va lo malo, ha dicho "pero"…- Pero, lo que siento por ti, no es como lo que siento por Sebastian, lo siento.- Lo dijo con sinceridad._

_Maldición, lo sabía. ¿De que me sirve quedarme si esto es solo relleno en mi vida? ¿nada pasará?_

_- Aunque...- De nuevo abre mis ilusiones-. Después de lo que he vivido contigo en tan poco tiempo, todo me confunde y creo que comienzo a quererte más de lo que debo.- Vuelve a esa extraña seriedad algo irónica y seductora, me derrito._

_No sé de que habla. "Lo que hemos vivido en tan poco tiempo"… ¿A que se refiere eso?, no hemos pasado más de tres días juntos y yo me la pasé actuando como una idiota, como una perra, como una maldita… Como Eloisa Sutcliff. Eso realmente no puede gustarle a nadie._

_¿Qué dice con "quererte más de lo que debo". ¿Acaso me quiere en serio? ¿Me quiere como yo a él?. Me paralicé otra vez. ¿Por qué demora tanto Sebastian?_

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

_Se acercó otra vez. Actúa como un niño. Toma mi rostro entre sus dedos, me acaricia y sonríe al hacerlo. Pestañea y entrecierra sus ojos. Se acerca más y más. Puedo sentir su aliento en mi piel._

_Me besa con suavidad y perfección. ¡~Maldición!, jamás nadie me había besado así. Tan… ~ah… Tan bien. Es demasiado delicioso como para ser real. ¿Qué importa si me dejo llevar un rato?_

_Son pocas o nulas las oportunidades como estas._

_Han pasado unos segundos, nada nos interrumpe. Me permito abrazarlo, ya nada importa ¿o si?. Lo siento Sebastian._

_Ya estamos inmersos en esto. Hipnotizados ambos. Cegados por una extraña droga._

_Siento la puerta abrirse, debe ser mi imaginación. No me sobresalto. ¿Un gemido?. No fue mío, ni de Ciel. Fue de…_

_Sebastian Michaelis…_

_¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser! Debí haberme ido cuando lo planee._

_Ha llegado. Nos ha visto. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Esto si es malo. Su rostro está perplejo y lleno de dolor. No me atrevo a decir palabra, me he quedado sin aliento. Ciel de pronto se preocupa también. Ninguno habla, pero sabemos que pasará._

_- Sebastian yo…- Traté de explicar en mi incomoda e inapropiada posición._

_- ¡¿Tú que? Lo sabía, pensé que si los dejaba un rato, podrías hablar con más confianza, pero no tanta.- Me increpó-. Bocchan… ¿Usted? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Después de todo? Bocchan, no comprendo sus señales. Creo que… Ya no se que creer…- Dijo sinceramente angustiado._

_Me levanto y me voy. Escucho la discusión desde lejos. No distingo palabras, pero si los gritos y sollozos. Soy la maldita que originó este problema. ¡Maldición!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Solo debo dejarlo ir. Olvidar. No es tan difícil. Pero si quiero olvidar no debería estar aquí. Por alguna maldita y estúpida razón regresé al maldito acantilado al que vine con él.

~Ah… Si estoy acá, sería mejor lanzarme al agua y dejar que mi vida marche. Pero de que sirve morir, si moriré atormentada por lo que hice, por lo que siento y por toda mi maldita estupidez.

Una gota fría y salada roza mi labio inferior. Alzo la vista, mis lentes son cubiertos por finas gotas. Ha empezado a llorar el cielo junto a mi.

**Fin Eloisa Pov**

El conde estaba fuera de casa. La larga discusión sin rumbo le había quitado los ánimos. Ni siquiera sabía como llegó a la situación que provocó la pelea.

Se apoyó en el árbol en que la vio por vez primera, aquella vez en la que le parecía tan molesta y cargante como su hermano. Sonrió y emprendió camino a cierto lugar.

**Sebastian Pov**

Ese niño me llena de problemas y discusiones internas. Aún así lo quiero, y es parte de mi contrato seguir tras él, sin importar lo que pase. Es algo que he prometido y no puedo romper un compromiso como este que además de mi cariño a él, implica mi honor e integridad.

Supongo que no saco nada con quedarme aquí esperando a que regrese y me diga que ahora la quiere a ella. Todavía es solo un niñito mimado y todavía está solo en sus manos lo que pase conmigo.

Corro tras él. Me ha traído a este acantilado nuevamente. Parece ser el lugar de encuentro de todos, sentada en el piso está ahí Eloisa. Detrás de ella está mi amo. Creo entender a que ha venido.

Oigo lo que dice, intenta arreglar el malentendido. Ella se descompone un poco. Ha empezado la lluvia. Se pone de pie y se fija en mi presencia, me lanza una mirada llena de ira y celos. Pero es solo una niña. Encontrará alguien mejor. Lo sé.

El agua cae fina y sin mucha fuerza. La chica camina hacia mi. Lanza un golpe, su puño se incrusta en mi mejilla. Tengo suerte de que el dolor en mi sea casi nula, su fuerza es inmensa. Ella llora, sus lagrimas se mezclan con la lluvia, que se vuelve más y más gruesa. Atraviesa mi ropa y me infringe cortes en mi interior.

- Cuídalo, no lo hagas sufrir. Te mataré sin importar nada.- Me dijo entre sollozos y gemidos llenos de dolor.

- ¡Eloisa!- Le gritó mi amo al tomarla del brazo.

- Déjame. Tú no me quieres. ¡No te quiero! Vete con tu Sebastian y déjame tranquila.- Le increpó liberándose.

- ¡No lo golpees, él no es culpable de nada!-

Un puño, esta vez hacia mi amo. La chica corre lejos, resbala. No cae.

- Ciel, espero que para ti las cosas ahora estén bien. Tú lo quieres y él a ti. ¿No es todo perfecto ahora? ¿No era eso lo que más deseabas? ¿No era esa tu razón de vida incluso? Adiós.- Dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo, mojado y lleno de barro.

- No pienso que las cosas hayan salido realmente bien. Mi primer objetivo se ha cumplido, pero...no quería que... ¡Eloisa!- La chica se ha lanzado al vacío, en medio de la lluvia.

La vemos caer. Ha muerto. Si. Su rostro ha perdido expresión, su mirada se ha perdido en el cielo. Ha permitido que algo sin importancia se transformara en su razón de vida. En su muerte.

La lluvia se lleva la sangre que continua fluyendo desde su costado. Mi amo llora. Lo abrazo, siento su respiración ahogada y cortada. Se acerca al ultimo extremo de tierra que lo separa del cadáver. Mira hacia abajo con culpa y congoja.

Se levanta. Ha resbalado, está a punto de caer también. Intento alcanzar su mano, el estira su brazo. Sus dedos intentan alcanzar los míos, la lluvia los obliga a separarse. Lo siento caer, sus ojos me miran sobresaltados, se detienen y pierden expresión. Es atravesado por una roca y muere instantáneamente, de un segundo a otro lo he perdido todo.

Ya no hay nada por hacer. No hay manera de retroceder el tiempo y recuperar lo perdido. Es lo malo de la realidad, lo malo de la vida, su fin es inesperado y doloroso. ¿Por qué tenía que irse ahora?, entender es imposible... ¿Por qué él?

No puedo contener el llanto, el cielo me acompaña en mi pesar. No hay quien me acompañe en mi dolor y agradezco eso. Es mejor sufrir en soledad que ocultar mi dolor del público.

Regresaré a casa, a sufrir lo que queda del día, por el recuerdo de mi Bocchan. Y al haberse calmado la lluvia bajaré del acantilado a la playa en busca del cuerpo de mi amado joven y de la doncella que decidió partir por su querer.

Ni mis peores pesadillas habían logrado ser tan crueles conmigo. La realidad es el peor castigo que podría recibir. Su muerte, su deceso, el solo tenerlo lejos para siempre. ¿Que me queda ahora?

Debería lanzarme al vacío y encontrarlo en un lugar diferente...

Antes de partir miro de nuevo al lugar en que se hallan los cadáveres... Sus miradas sin color, su rostro sin brillo...

Eloisa... por un amor fugaz y no correspondido, ha dejado atrás todo lo vivido...

¿Lo que se ha dibujado en su rostro...es una sonrisa?...

Ella está muerta y yo me estoy volviendo loco...

Corro hacia ningún lugar, con aquella terrible imagen, permanentemente en mi memoria...

Chizuru: Kami-sama! ¿Quién escribió esto? Pobechito Sebas-chan...

Eloisa: Fuiste tú... Tú me mataste...

Chizuru: Ah! Kami-sama! save me! la muerta!

Eloisa: Estoy en tu mente, tranquila... Solo te destruiré por dentro...

Chizuru: No si yo te destruyo antes...Estás bajo mi poder...

Eloisa: Termina rápido esta historia, antes que las fans de SebasxCiel comiencen a cortarse las venas...

Chizuru: Tú cállate... yo decido lo que hago con mis fanfics...

Eloisa: Tus lectoras se suicidaran si sigues así de trágica...

Chizuru: Yo veo lo que hago...

Eloisa: Solo digo...

Chizuru: Bueno, no tomen en cuenta a la bitch muerta... pronto se viene el prox capi... espero os haya gustado y dejad reviews...

Eloisa: Si déjenle reviews y reclamen por mi muerte... soy el mejor personaje que se le ha ocurrido y me mata...si no le dejan reviews se va a poner a llorar...

Chizuru: Cállate Eloisa! *golpe*

Eloisa: Ay!

Chizuru: Owari...sayo...


	6. nightmare

Nota de la autora: No soy muy creativa con los titulos... Así que por eso los dos anteriores tienen el mismo titulo y en este me puse un poquito indecisa y... no supe que ponerle y escribí más de uno solo...bueno, eso...no las retraso más...lean...

**Capitulo 6:**** "Pesadilla" (la extraña manera en que notamos que algo es importante…) (nunca notas que lo que quieres está a tu lado hasta que crees perderlo) (solo al estar lejos de ese alguien comienzas a extrañarlo y a quererlo) (muerte, locura y descenso... el camino a la nada) (amor... nada se compara a la agonía de perderte)**

**Sebastian Pov**

Bocchan...Bocchan...Bocchan...

Su rostro al ser atravesado por aquella roca funesta. No puedo quitar de mi mente su expresión de horror al ver caer a la joven Eloisa. Ella, tan dulce, tan joven, lo dejó todo por mi Bocchan, sin saber que él la seguiría sin desearlo. Necesito algo, solo algo que me haga regresar a mi.

Camino hacia la nada, he emprendido camino desde que note una sonrisa en ella. Imposible, murió. Murió triste y desolada, por Bocchan, si sonrió, está viva y todo fue un engaño.

Un ruido entre los arbustos a mi alrededor me saca de mis cavilaciones. Alguien me sigue desde hace unos metros.

Me giro, noto la presencia. Está cada vez más cerca.

Diviso un mechón rojizo. Debe ser Grell, seguro viene a increparme por lo de su hermana y luego a coquetearme y reconfortarme por lo de Ciel y dirá "Ambos estamos ahora totalmente solos, ¿por que no nos acompañamos mutuamente?, vamos", entonces me veré tan solo que lo abrazaré.

El movimiento se acerca.

Me sobrecojo.

Imposible.

Aparece frente a mis ojos, Eloisa Sutcliff. Me mira sin rencores, se acerca a mi con calma, me habla.

- ¿Que se siente?- Me dice sonriendo.

- Soy buena actriz, ¿no?-

No comprendo de que habla, ni como. Avanza aún más con paso elegante y felino. Comienzo a sentirme extraño.

- Por fin he alejado las distracciones. Ya somos libres.- Me besa.

No entiendo que significa. Ella hizo todo para acabar con Ciel y quedarse conmigo, ¿acaso parezco tan fácil como una mascota? ¿acaso solo me quitan a Ciel y acepto otro "juguete"? Sin embargo, su beso es un tanto extraño, no siento el tacto y el calor normal. Es más bien una textura inexistente.

Pronto siento el sabor a sangre y la figura se desploma a mis pies. Me asusto levemente.

Continuo andando. Me dirijo a la casa. Aquella situación la dejaré atrás rápidamente, beberé el té favorito de mi amo y me sentaré frente a la ventana a ver la lluvia. Recordaré lo bueno que viví con él y sufriré en silencio.

- ¿Por que recordar si puedes tenerme?- Es su voz, a mis espaldas.

Giro, me paralizo. Simplemente olvido lo que pasó hace ya varios minutos. Dejo de pensar y corro hacia él.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, me responde del mismo modo. Es él, no tengo duda. Su muerte y mi tristeza solo habían sido un juego de mi imaginación, nada ha pasado. Está aquí, junto a mi, siento sus manos y su rostro, es él, está vivo.

Mi mira y me sonrie.

- ¿Que sucede Sebastian? Pareces sorprendido.-

- ¿Donde estuvo Bocchan?-

-Solo salí a caminar. Perdóname por lo que pasó con Eloisa. Me sentí, extraño y... lo siento en verdad.-

- No hay nada que perdonar.-

Lo beso. Es real, es más que real, es perfecto. Continuo abrazandolo, me siento dichoso de saber que su deceso fue solo un juego de mi mente. Mi imaginación tratando de mostrarme lo que debo evitar.

- Te amo Sebastian.-

- Y yo a usted Bocchan.-

Algo extraño sucede al realizar él aquella confesión. Mis manos se humedecen con algo tibio y suave, comienzo a sentir en su espalda un agujero. Estoy loco. En su espalda nace el agujero producido por su caída y su muerte, su rostro sonríe sin expresión en la mirada. La sangre comienza a fluir por su boca y mis manos se llenan de ella, a través de su cuerpo. Lo acerco a mi y lo abrazo más y más.

Cierro los ojos, y de pronto, lo único que abrazo es aire.

Ahora estoy seguro. Mi dolor es tan fuerte y agudo que estoy comenzando a volverme loco. Veo a Bocchan a cada paso que doy, cada aparición es distinta de la otra. Pero es raro, a pesar de loco, estoy cuerdo, demasiado consciente de mi situación.

Llego a casa, él me espera. Junto a la ventana está lista una taza de té. La tomo entre mis manos y bebo. Sangre, es de lo que la taza está llena.

Se acerca y se sienta en mi regazo. Me abraza del cuello. Me calma el que este encuentro sea agradable.

Sus delgados brazos enlazados en mi cuello, comienzan a presionar. Presionan y presionan hasta dejarme sin aire. Ahora está riendo, riendo con demencia. Me ahorca y ríe. Siento mi muerte venir.

Despierto.

Solo fue un sueño, ni siquiera note cuando me dormí en un prado. Me levanto, el sol da de lleno en mi rostro. No parece ser invierno, no queda ni rastro de la lluvia.

Estiro mis brazos. Me levanto y me doy cuenta que no sé donde estoy. Río tomándome la cabeza, intento buscar un sendero. Una chica aparece, seguro ella sabrá.

Parece ser tímida, ante mi acercamiento se sonroja, la saludo y parece preocuparse. Oculta algo en su espalda.

Pestañeo. En menos de un segundo me ha herido. Ha realizado un fino y doloroso corte en mi brazo con una daga que ha lanzado. Mi vista sigue el curso del arma, que finalmente se inserta en mi ojo derecho, sangro con exageración.

Extraigo el cuchillo y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que la casa está a pocos metros y el prado no es más que el antejardín.

La sangre de mi ojo comienza a ser reemplazado por imágenes de tortura, tortura para Ciel, tortura para mi. Caigo de rodillas.

Está siendo crucificado y se le infringe daño mediante pequeñas dagas, siento el ardor de los cortes en mis piernas, brazos y tórax. Mi costado está siendo atravesado ahora por un machete, veo a mi Bocchan siendo atormentado del mismo modo.

Pestañeo. Todo cambia nuevamente.

Soy yo el crucificado y mi verdugo es Eloisa. El dolor es incontrolable. Me corrompe la ira de lo que sucede, estoy más que seguro que es un sueño, ¿que más podría ser sino una pesadilla? Con una enorme motosierra, perteneciente a su hermano soy partido a la mitad y muero instantáneamente.

¿Así se siente la muerte?, todo es oscuro, todo es vacío, estoy flotando en la nada, no respiro, no veo, no huelo, mis sentidos están suprimidos y no hay un solo estímulo. Al final de la oscuridad, hay una tenue luz.

La lamparilla comienza a encenderse y volverse más fuerte. Nado en el vacío hasta alcanzarla, veo un rostro, el de Ciel. Está estirando su mano hacia mi, intento alcanzarla. Lo logro.

Me toma y me saca del abismo. Sonríe como nunca lo vi hacerlo, con cierto tono impuro y maléfico, truena sus dedos y mi situación cambia nuevamente.

Estoy atado con fuertes cuerdas, él está sobre mi. Comienza a cortar.

Quita sin sutileza mis extremidades, las destruye por completo y las lanza lejos. Continua maltratándome, pero el dolor físico no se compara al que siento en mi interior al saber que es mi Bocchan el que me infringe el daño ahora. El morir a manos de cualquier persona no tendría importancia. El morir bajo sus manos, me destruye por completo.

Me ha cortado la cabeza y ha separado mi torso en miles de piezas, ha dejado todo de mi en una esquina de esta desconocida habitación. Por alguna inexplicable razón sigo vivo y consciente.

De mi sangre esparcida aparecen pequeños muñecos a cuerda con la forma de mi amo, abrazan mis miembros cercenados y caen. Entonces siento el calor del fuego que comienza a rodearme.

Aprieto más que nunca mis ojos, me muevo de un lado a otro, no hay peor castigo que ser quemado, los muñecos caminan y caen en distintas direcciones. Nuevamente caigo al extraño abismo.

Una cachetada. Dos. Pestañeo sin abrir.

- ¡Despierta!- Me grita.

- ¡Bocchan!- Digo con incontenible alegría sin poder creer que pasa.

- ¿Que es lo que te sucede? ¿no puedes no dejarme dormir?-

Está en pijama en medio de la noche, uno de sus ojos es de un azul profundo y el otro de un brillante lila. Su figura es un tanto más infantil de como lo recuerdo últimamente.

- Le diré a Meirin que te traiga algo.-

-¿Meirin? pero, hace años hemos dejado la mansión y usted es un demonio, pues el deseo de Alois...

- Estás hablando incoherencias. Debes estar enfermo.-

¿Que? Enfermo, incoherencias, todo fue un delirio. ¿Soy capaz de crear un mundo completamente distinto en alucinaciones?

Pero las alucinaciones tienen su límite.

-Dejame ver.-

Posa su mano sobre mi frente, se siente fría.

Súbitamente empiezan a sangrar las cuencas de mis ojos hasta cegarme. Mis músculos y huesos no responden, estoy estático y alguien comienza a apretar nudos en mi.

Puedo moverme, pero no bajo mis deseos. Soy una marioneta, soy controlado y no tengo sentimientos. Miro hacia arriba, mi marionetista juega alegre y divertido, su habilidad para manejar los hilos es ridículamente única.

Por alguna razón ahora lo tengo en mis brazos, los hilos han sido rotos y él ha muerto, pellizca mi rostro como si fuera de plástico, beso su frente.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Deja ya de hacer escándalo!-

- Usted está muerto... Estoy soñando.-

- ¿De que hablas? Llevas horas moviéndote y gritando, estás peor que un niñito.- Me reclama.

Es él, pero no puedo confiarme así de fácil.

- Usted y Eloisa... el acantilado...- Digo dando señales con mi dedo índice. Si. Parezco un loco.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices.-

- Pero yo...estoy seguro de que fue real.-

Es él. Deseo más que nada abrazarlo, todo fue solo un mal sueño. Eloisa, su alma, su traición, su muerte, todo aquello fue solo una pesadilla. Ahora debo hacer lo que no hice, ahora debo quererlo, expresarme hacia él sin temor. No quiero que eso pase.

- Usted fue tras Eloisa.- Dije intentando corroborar la irrealidad.

- ¿Quién es Eloisa Sutcliff?-

- Yo no dije Sutcliff. ¿Entonces, es real?-

- Bueno... No sé si recuerdas pero... Ayer vino ella y Grell, se quedaron a dormir, Grell trató de propasarse contigo y Eloisa conmigo...y es que esos dos...

_**Flash Back**_

_Se acercó a mi, pensando que dormía, sin notar que solo pensaba en la oscuridad. Posó su rostro sobre el mío y besó mi mejilla. Me moví un poco, para que pensara que despertaría y se alejara. No lo hizo._

_Se acercó aún más. La chica cerró la puerta que separaba la habitación de Ciel de esta. He comprendido cual es su objetivo._

_Abro de golpe mis ojos. El pelirrojo se sorprende y estrepitosamente grita. Su agudo gemido me crispa los oidos._

_- ~Ahhh! ¡~Se~bas~cha~a~an! ¡No me asustes así! ¡ven! ¡~a~bra~za~me~e~e~~~!- Dice estirando sus brazos hacia mi, meneándose de un lado a otro._

_- Lo siento, debo verificar que todo esté bien con mi Bocchan.-_

_- ¿Para que quieres a ese niñito si me puedes tener a mi?- Preguntó posando para mi, no lo tomé en cuenta._

_- ~Sebas-chan, ni siquiera me miraste. ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ~uh~- Dijo lanzándose sobre mi y besándome osadamente, como nunca antes había logrado hacerlo._

_Lo dejé. Jamás volvería a hacerlo, no importaba unos segundos._

_Comencé a sentir una movediza y resbalosamente suave y delgada lengua. Se movía de un lado a otro explorando cada hueco de mi boca, intentando interactuar con la mía con excepcional habilidad. Se abrazó a mi, su intención es más que esto, estoy seguro._

_Escucho gemidos y gritos similares desde la otra habitación. Percatándome de la situación separo a mi "amante" con sutileza. Él estira sus labios hacia los míos rozándolos leve._

_Empujé la puerta. No se abrió._

_- Te aconsejo que no abras, lo que verás, seguro no te agrada.- Dice colgándose de mi._

_- ¿Que dices?-_

_- Eloisa es mi hermana, ¿que pienses que hacen? ¿jugar naipes?- Río pícaro._

_Empujé con más fuerza, sacando el trozo de madera de su eje. En efecto lo que veía no me agradaba._

_Naipes._

_La camisa de mi amo había sido abierta y su cuerpo cubierto con naipes, Eloisa estaba sobre él, besándolo contra su voluntad. Obligando a mi Bocchan a quedarse quieto, presionando su rostro y cuerpo con sus finas, alargadas pero fuertes manos._

_- Eloisa.- Dije con audible suavidad._

_- ~Opps!- Dijo colocando su mano en la boca a modo de sorpresa. (D/H: gesto a lo Beyonce en Telephone)_

_- Por favor, le agradecería que "libere" a mi amo.- Pedí con falsa calma._

_- Sebastian. Era hora de que llegaras.- Dijo Ciel, aparentemente enfadado._

_- Veo que no es capaz de defenderse ni de una niña shinigami.-_

_- No molestes, quítamela.-_

_- Bien.-_

_La tome de la cintura con una mano y la levante, sacándola en pocos segundos, la chica por su parte gemía y con una cámara antes oculta, fotografiaba a mi amo reiteradamente, luego a mi y más gemidos._

_- Grell... tu Sebastian es tan fuerte y tan sexy... creo que podría robartelo...-_

_- Callate pequeña bitch! Sebas-chan es mio, ni te atrevas a mirarlo.-_

_- ~Ah! hermana mala, fea y gorda. No eres capaz de compartir con tu pequeña hermanita un dulce, solo quiero un trocito...-_

_- Quedate con el niño!_

_Una pelea iniciaron al salir... Dejé de escucharlos pocos segundos después, se durmieron en medio de la riña... Extraña familia al parecer..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Sebastian, ¡despierta!- me gritó aplaudiendo frente a mi rostro.-

- Si, lo siento.-

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Que soñaste?-

- Nada, solo una pesadilla...- Dije, y sin pensarlo lo besé.

- ¿Y eso...?- Preguntó. Lo atrapé con la guardia baja.

- Bocchan, lamento si he dejado de expresar mi cariño hacia usted, pero no dude que a partir de ahora las cosas serán como antes o mejor. Bocchan, lo amo...- Lo beso otra vez.

**Fin Sebastian Pov**

El beso es correspondido, el joven sonríe. Con delicadeza acaricia el cabello del mayor, quien disfruta cada segundo del contacto.

Sus lenguas iniciaron la rítmica y acostumbrada danza de antaño, reconociéndola y recordándola. Acostumbrándose nuevamente el uno al otro.

Comenzaron a reconocer nuevamente sus cuerpos, recordando puntos y situaciones. El placer y el fuego aumentaba en ambos, llegando al éxtasis de vidas pasadas...

La verdad de un amor destinado, la de uno que no alcanzó a ser, y el que no debió ser.

Por que tan fácil como llega puede irse, y esa marcha puede ser dolorosa y llena de sufrimiento... Antes de notar la distancia, ya se ha originado...

Percatarse de los verdaderos sentimientos y si estos son correspondidos es lo dificil...Una simple inseguridad puede evitar el más verdadero, puro, bello y eterno de los amores...

La mañana llegó calida y suave para ambos. No permitirían que nada volviera a separarlos, ni en sueños...

El poder del subconsciente puede ser mayor que el de nuestra mente activa...

Ciel besó la nariz del mayor, mirandolo a los ojos y deseando que ese momento nunca tuviera fin...

Nota de la autora:

¿Que tal? Hasta yo me sorprendí con esto...

Te ha gustado, tengo una sugerencia, intenta leerlo de este modo...

Escucha las siguientes canciones en cada cápitulo:

1- The invisible wall (the gazettE)

2- Sugar Pain (the gazettE

3- Cassis (the gazettE)

4- Sumire (the gazettE)

5- Nakigahara (the gazettE)

6- Taion (the gazettE)

Te creará una especie de soundtrack o nuevo ambiente y cambiara tu visión de la historia incluso... Si lo deseas solo escuchalas en tus momentos de relajo y recuerda lo leido... seguro te gustará...Esta son las que me inspiraron para escribir...

Gracias por leer hasta el final...Dejame tu review con tu sincera opinión, lo agradecería de corazón!

Sayo!


End file.
